<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weightless by idontshipiyatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601658">Weightless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch'>idontshipiyatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Image, Emotional Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Insecurity, One Shot, minor reader &amp; satan friendship, sweet beelzebub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But you don’t want him to pay mind to the details, if he does he might connect the threads and the picture they would weave isn’t one you’re keen to share, even with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weightless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“MC, what’s wrong?”</p><p>A moue blooms on your lips before you can help it, and Satan frowns, attention sharpening on you with a concerned edge when your reaction confirms his hunch.</p><p>“Are you not feeling well?” he inquiries, voice lowering to be blessedly discreet after he shuffles closer to you on the bench.</p><p>Endeared by his worry, you put up a smile and shake your head. “I’m okay,” you assure, “Just not very hungry tonight.”</p><p>The long look he gives you nearly makes you hold your breath. Because if anyone is perceptive enough to see through your lie and detect your unease, it’s Satan.</p><p>But you don’t want him to pay mind to the details, if he does he might connect the threads and the picture they would weave isn’t one you’re keen to share, even with him.</p><p>You doubt he’d get it, him or any of them.</p><p>Still, it’s more than confusion you want to avoid. Even a glimpse at a weakness you work so hard to shroud with grins and carefree confidence isn’t worth letting happen because of a mere bad evening.</p><p>They wouldn’t understand, and you hate the simple thought of having to explain.</p><p>“Alright,” relents your friend, but the quizzical drops trailing in his tone tell you he isn’t pushing the issue solely because of the lack of privacy the dinner table offers.</p><p>Grateful as ever for his thoughtfulness, you feel a little guilty to be so swift on your feet in your escape the moment dinner finishes.</p><p>Plate empty thanks to Beelzebub once again, you dash to the garden with quiet steps.</p><p>Lucifer will undoubtedly scold you if he finds out you went out a night, but the calm of a faint moonlight is worth the risk, and seven pacts appease the wariness that would have followed you in the human realm as the soles of your sneakers brush the dewy grass.</p><p>Allowing the little things to get to you isn’t something you’re inclined to let them find out affects you. And this time more than any other, feels too feeble a trouble to share with them.</p><p>But the credit you give them isn’t nearly enough to cover their merit, because Beelzebub, whom you thought hadn’t noticed a thing, finds you all too easily to be a coincidence.</p><p>Remorse to shield yourself so much tickles your thoughts when he drapes his jacket over your shoulders before taking a seat next to you on the bench.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asks, more straightforward than you would have expected.</p><p>Still the surprise isn’t enough to melt your resolve. “Of course I am, Beel.”</p><p>“You gave me almost all of your plate,” he points out, casual as ever only because you refuse to meet the focused glint of the eyes he has darted on you.</p><p>“I always give you some of my food,” you retort, falsely chipper to conceal the impact of the comment on your nerves.</p><p>“Yes,” he concedes, “But tonight was different.”</p><p>Quirking an eyebrow at him, you don’t hold his gaze, too afraid to face the concern likely gleaming in it, but your avoidance is too much of a match for your silence, and Beelzebub speaks again.</p><p>“MC-” A tinge of hesitance to his tone, you wonder what might have him tiptoeing around his words. “You know you’re pretty, right?”</p><p>Genuinely startled, you notice in his expression the hints betraying a conversation with Satan before he came to find you.</p><p>Your options wait in your throat as he stares at you, open and inviting, a true temptation for a truth you would rather maintain muted.</p><p>But while pretending you don’t know where he’s going with this might be a good way out, your heart flinches at the thought to make a fool out of the demon attempting to understand your hurt despite your differences.</p><p>“It’s a little dumb,” you hum, but your voice is stripped of its previous bravado and Beelzebub moves to sit closer to you. “But in the human realm, the way you look matters a lot.”</p><p>Asmodeus dances through your thoughts at the statement, and you bet he does in his brother’s too but Beelzebub continues his quiet listening.</p><p>“And how much you weigh does too.” Bitterness etches in the small pout curving your lips, but what’s the point in holding back at this point? “I… get a little insecure about that sometimes.”</p><p>Most of the time just thinking about admitting that out loud tends to make you hiss, but Beelzebub wraps his arm around your shoulders, just as casually as usually and you can tame the urge.</p><p>“Skinny and light girls rule the world back in the human realm.” Oversimplification, one you’ve given much thought about, but this isn’t about the fairness of beauty or the poison of a predefined mold. “And it’s technically all nonsense, but I was watching something earlier.”</p><p>Gulping, you ponder what questions Beelzebub would be left with if you stopped talking now until the strokes of his thumb on your shoulder dissipate the curiosity.</p><p>“And a girl who’s taller than me but like ten kilos lighter is supposed to be overweight on the show.”</p><p>Saying it out loud makes it sound even dumber, yet the words continue to roll off your tongue. “I know they didn’t do it to be mean, it’s a cute show… but if light is cute and she’s heavy, then what am I?”</p><p>The sigh you let out in the breeze is more tired than angry, and you rest your head on Beelzebub’s shoulder with a soft groan.</p><p>“Beauty ideals are bullshit, Beel,” you mutter, finding relief in the warmth of his hand when he opens his palm for you to take before resting your intertwined fingers on his lap.</p><p>“I don’t understand why light should mean cute,” he muses after a few ripples of soothing silence, “But just so you know, I don’t care about your weight.”</p><p>The response is expected, comfortingly fitting yet still effortlessly tender.</p><p>“I just care that you’re happy and that you’re with me.” His touch lowers, brushing the corner of your mouth as a small smile tickles your lips. “And if this really bothers you I’ll help you work out, okay?”</p><p>From anyone else, the offer might have made you recoil, might have sent unpleasant tingles down your spine.</p><p>But with Beelzebub? It’s easy to nod and softly grin as he leans in to peck you on the mouth.</p><p>“As long as you’re comfortable, I’m happy,” he declares before stealing you another chaste kiss, one that this time replaces the dark clouds souring your mood with the warm embers of his love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭 &amp; 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘭 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘫𝘪 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘺 ➳♡ ᵀᵞ<br/><br/>📍 <a href="https://mooniv.carrd.co/">𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦</a><br/><br/>𝒟.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>